Chronicles of Tumba: The Elven Heroes
by fang1108
Summary: King Peter must ask for help from the Elves so he can find a safe path through the Fuin Woods for his army. The woods have only been safely passed through by two Elven heroes. Peter finds himself strangely connected to one of the heroes despite her unconventional behavior. Maybe it is a strong woman that he really needs. Definite future rating change. PeterXoc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I am trying this out to see where it goes and I have a lot of good ideas for the future of this story. In time I will explain more about the Elf creatures and what they are like. Going to try to get more chapters up tomorrow!

Chapter 1: Old Stories

Peter glanced over at his siblings, Edmund sitting next to him while the girls sat farther down the table. His head general glanced at him under big furry eyebrows, clinking a hoof against the floor.

"Your Majesty," he began. "The only way to end the reign of terror by the Giants is to go there and wage war."

Peter sighed, "This is what I feared. They do not want to talk this out with us anymore. If war is what they want then war is what we shall bring to make peace once again to the people they have harmed."

It had only been recently that rumors of terror and violence have been occurring by the hands of the Giants to a small village of people south of Anvard and through the woods. They were a quiet group of people that excluded themselves from Narnia many hundreds of years ago. It is said that the peoples skin has turned over with scales and they have become beasts to protect them from the weather and enemies. Nobody really knew because nobody dare venture down there.

"There is only one issue," the general continued. "The village is past the Fuin Woods."

"Fuin Woods?" Lucy piped in. "I have never heard of that."

The general nodded, "Fuin is Elvish for Darkness. The elf people reside in that area, and only two have ever made it through those woods alive."

"The heroes of _Tumba_," Susan whispered.

"You know the story?" the centaur questioned surprisingly.

"What story?" Edmund asked.

"I read it in one of my books," Susan rushed closer to her brothers, Lucy following right after. "It was a story about two young elves about our age," she glanced at Peter, "who lived in Tumba. The village was being threatened by a swarm of Boggles, killing livestock and making vicious murders to the townspeople. The Boggles lived past the Ruin woods in their own village. The two heroes fought their way through the woods, destroying all enemies that came their way. In the end they found their way to the Boggles village and destroyed it. This angered the White Witch and she sent the leader of the Boggles to destroy them. He was a vicious looking creature with long spiny fingers and spat fire. He stood stories tall and could swallow an elephant whole. The heroes fought together and defeated the Boggle leader. The town was left alone ever since and the Witch did not dare challenge them again in fear of losing more of her army. She wanted to save them for something more important. For us. Little did she know it would take a hundred more years for us to arrive. Because she was so preserved with evil magic the White Witch stayed young."

"Little did she know Aslan would be young forever too," Lucy giggled. "She does not dare cross us again!"

"I don't think she can," Edmund chuckled.

Peter stared at Susan, "Is this a true story?"

She shrugged, "I am not sure. And even if it is the heroes lived a hundred years ago. They would be long gone by now and the Fuin woods has never been mapped. Everybody fears it and would not dare enter to see the horrid creatures the elven heroes fought off."

The centaur cleared his throat, "Excuse me, if I may jump in here your Majesty Queen Susan. Elves are immortal creatures. They live forever unless they give up their immortality. Though their bodies can be slain or they can die from grief. Their immortal souls consume their bodies and become immortal spirits."

"They cannot die?" Edmund stared.

"It is very difficult to slay an elf. A wound to them that would usually kill a man, animal, or creature will not kill them. I do not wish to think of the kind of wound it would take to slay them."

"So," Lucy played with a piece of her deep brown hair. "Now what?"

Peter looked up from the map that lay before him, "We must find these heroes and ask them to show us the way through the woods. Once Edmund and I survey the land in which we will be fighting and we find a safe way to get through we will take an army up there and get rid of those Giants that are harming that village."

"Yes your Majesty," the centaur nodded. "I will prepare a few soldiers to accompany you both."

Translations:

Tumba- Deep Valley


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY chapter 2 like I promised. Probably gonna write and upload chapter 3 later along with this, we will see. Anyway, this gives a little introduction on our new friends. If you have questions about the Elves I will most likely answer it soon enough in the next few chapters. Read and review!

Chapter 2- Enter the Elves

"Finwë! Zora!" a voice called from outside the tree home, disturbing the slumber of a young looking boy and girl. The girl that appeared to be a teenager glanced down from where she was sleeping, a few feet above the bottom floor of the house was a small area with a window and an indent in the floor that held scratchy blankets and a chicken feather stuffed pillow. Down below the boy slept directly under the small upper level in a little nook, cuddled up in a quilt and hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Heeeey!" the voice called again. "My father said he needs you to round up the sheep!"

The boy sleeping in his nook groaned and rolled back over. Soon after something flew across the room right at his face.

"Zora!" He yelped. "Five more minutes."

A girl with long dark hair and ocean blue eyes glared at him, "Get dressed Fin, we need to get our chores done fast today so we can go exploring again."

He sighed and rolled out of his cubby, scratching his head and yawning loudly. They both went into their own parts of the house, Zora upstairs and Fin down, and threw on their day clothes. Both kids had on a dirty looking tank, brown tall boots, and a saggy hat that matched the color of their pants, Zora's blue and Fins red. Zora and Fin attached their belts and swords to their sides, combed their hair, and met by the front door.

"Ready?" Fin exclaimed, throwing open the door and leaping down instead of climbing the ladder down to the mossy earth below. The jump was not too high but still high enough that he landed on his feet with a loud thud. Zora laughed a little to herself and jumped after him.

They galloped together through town, pushing the other and trying to get ahead.

"Hey kids," a woman with a baby on her hip called. "Did you eat your breakfast yet?"

They both shook their heads after skidding to a stop, always eager to have something that Lindwen cooked up in her home. The woman with blonde hair to her waist and a long brown dress reached out from the window where she was standing inside her home and handed the two younger elves a bowl of what looked like broth.

"Thank you ma'am," Zora smiled, drinking the bowls contents happily.

"Now go get your work done!" she gave a delicate teasing smirk before disappearing into the house.

Fin looked out at the lake in their small village and the tree houses and small log cabins spotted throughout the mossy land. The lake marked the one opening in the valley that the village laid in. One end of the valley was leading to Northern Narnia and the other dispersed at the Fuin Woods past the long wooden rope bridge. The elves were nestled happily in their valley, living in peace. The only time the village has ever seen fear was nearly a hundred and eighteen years ago when there was an invasion brought upon them by the hands of evil.

"What are you thinking about?" Zora pulled on her dark hair and stared into Fin's hazel eyes.

He shrugged, "You know…"

She nodded and ruffled his bright blonde hair that hung out in the front of his hat.

"One day Fin," they began walking to the upper west side of the village to the stables. "We will be able to do what we used to. We can be adventurers again."

He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder, "Come on, let's get our chores done so we can take the horses down to the tarn and spar for a while."

"Prepare yourself," Zora stretched her arms up in the air. "because I'm eager to kick your butt again."

"Dream on," Fin hopped over the fence into the farm. "Nobody can vanquish the unstoppable force that is Finwë of Tumba!"

Fin began running towards the barn with a loud war cry. Zora giggled and ran after him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Dear Calyn,

Calm your tits down. This is fanfiction. FICTION. I write as a fan in a fictional way. If you don't like the fact that I borrow a forest name from another place then don't read my story, simple as that. You don't need to get all butthurt about it, It's really not that big of a deal. I don't care if there are no elves in Narnia. This is a FANFICTION. FIIIICCCTTIIOOOONNNNN. You know, where fans make things up for their own entertainment. I write this story for fun while I'm bored at work and I don't sit around like a nutcase on my computer all day flaming people like you. It's not even like your trying to help me out with the way I write. You're complaining about stuff that nobody cares about and saying I'm an idiot. This is for fun. I write what I want. If you don't like it, get off my page.

Kayyy thanks

Love,

fang

ps: Thanks for the other reviews everyone else:)

Chapter 3- The Land of Tumba

Peter mounted his horse next to Edmund. Both boys had on their royal looking jackets and were ready for their journey ahead.

"Peter," Edmund called, riding up next to his brother as a centaur and a dwarf on his back galloped to catch up.

"Yes brother?"

"What are these people like? Are they a peaceful bunch?" Edmund and Peter turned down the path to head south.

"From what people have said to me recently it seems the Elves are peaceful people, they keep to themselves and live simple lives."

"Nothing extravagant like us?" Edmund laughed.

Peter smiled at his brother, "Hopefully this will go over smoothly and the heroes of Tumba will still be there and willing to help."

"I wonder if they look like old men."

"They are immortal, Edmund. Who knows, they may only look like infants," Peter joked.

"Imagine we go there and they are old wrinkly men!"

Peter laughed, "They can lead the way with their canes and walkers."

"If they need sponge baths I will leave you in charge of that." Edmund adjusted himself on the horse and patted it on the neck.

"Sue was telling me a little more about them. Apparently they are very devoted people. They find one mate for their whole lives and stay with them for their entire immortal existence. They will give their lives for their loved one and will die of grief if they lose them."

"Dying of a broken heart," Edmund muttered. "That is awful."

"Your Majesty," the centaur piped up. "We are going to go off path now and travel through the night. We should reach the village by tomorrow night."

Peter nodded, "Let's just hope this journey is worth it."

It was noon the next morning and the four men had traveled all night, worn and tired. Their stomachs grumbled, not satisfied from the small portions they had with them.

"Just a bit longer your Majesty," the dwarf called, eyeing a map as he rode on the back of the centaur.

They could see smoke in the distance. Not from a raging inferno in the woods but from chimneys and small fires that were in the village.

"It is just a little through these woods here that the valley opens up. The village is right in the middle of the two rocky mountains in a vast mossy village. There are white and dark trunked trees and a lake that is filled with fish. The people live in wooden houses under the roots of the trees that are lifted above the ground and inside the massive trunks. Some live in tree houses or just in log cabins."

"How do you know this?" Peter asked, curious as to why the dwarf knew such a vivid description.

He cleared his throat and scratched his beard, "I visited there when I was younger, traveling with a pack of dwarves. We did not stay for long and I do not remember much but how beautiful the land was."

"What do they look like?" Edmund inquired.

The dwarf shrugged, "I don't remember much. Pointy ears."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other and smirked.

Soon enough they cleared through the woods and the mouth of the wide valley opened up. They walked a little longer and the grass turned softer, the air smelt mossier, and there were a few horses roaming free grazing in the grassy patches.

"Wow," Edmund breathed.

The village looked just like the dwarf had explained. The houses were one with nature, some built into the trees and some on top, they were covered with vines and moss, flowers sprouting all over the place. Some children were running and playing with fake swords. A woman was hanging laundry on a line attached from her house to a thin white tree. There was a crystal lake which reflected the sunlight with a cat fishing on its bank.

"Welcome! I am Wurtzel," a muscular man walked towards them, a few men and women following behind. Children shyly watched from behind a tree, some running up to the four newcomers. Some of the people were dressed in earthy looking tunics with belts around the waist and tight pants underneath with belts. A few of the older women and younger girls had on dresses that reached their feet.

"Greetings," called Edmund.

"I am King Peter. And this is King Edmund." Peter held a hand out towards his brother. "We have come to ask to see two of your people to speak to them about matters regarding the recent attacks by the Northern Giants."

"And who are you looking for?" the man picked up a young girl who looked like she was his daughter.

"The two heroes of Tumba that saved this village from the Boggles a hundred years ago."

Some of the people gasped a little and spoke amongst themselves.

"If you do not mind me asking, what is it that you need with them? Are we in danger?"

"No," Peter shook his head. "It is a private matter that I would prefer to discuss with the two men alone."

The woman standing next to the man holding his arm chuckled, "Your Majesty, my name is Lindwen. It is a pleasure to have you in our town even if the reasoning is not to pleasant. I will have my son direct you to where the children are up by the stables."

"Children?" Peters voice was like stone.

The couple and a few standing near them laughed.

"Yes they are children, they are only a hundred and eighteen years old!"

Lindwen smiled at her husband, "Go fetch Zora and Fin with these two gentlemen, my son."

A boy that looked about seven years old walked up to Peter and Edmund.

"He is probably eighty seven," Edmund mumbled to his brother.

"Come on!" The boy grabbed Peters hand once they dismounted their horses and began to pull him towards a fenced off area past the houses.

A/N: Thanks for reading my loves. Haters gonna hate.


End file.
